


Maybe If You Were a Man

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (the sex is toward the end and isnt the main focus of the story), Comfort Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, my girls have problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: Ann and Makoto's relationship should be fun and new. They're teens, right? They should be having fun.Except Ann can't get over the fact that loving Makoto feels like a crime.





	Maybe If You Were a Man

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts were not supposed to feel shame. They were supposed to be the strong people in the shadows, snapping the shackles of shame. 

So, why did Ann feel so guilty? Why was she in her room alone, sobs raking her body? 

Just a thought of Makoto could set her off into a crying fit. Why? Well, of course, she had a playground crush on her teammate. Yet, just the shame of her fantasies involving Queen was enough. 

Ann's phone rang for the fourth time that night. She had been ignoring it up until then, but she couldn't stand to hear the joyful ringtone anymore. 

"What do you want?!" She barked into the phone. 

"Ann? Is this a bad time?" Makoto sounded concerned. "I'm sorry to bother you, it's just that you weren't answering everyone's messages, and I thought something might be wrong. I guess I was right." 

"Makoto..." Ann breathed out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." 

"It's alright, Ann. But, could you come let me in? It's starting to rain." 

"Wait, where are you?" Ann asked in confusion. 

"Outside your apartment building. Your doorman doesn't look too pleased with me." 

"I'm coming!" Ann hopped out of her cocoon of blankets and threw on a jacket. Hopefully, Makoto wouldn't mind her thin nightclothes. 

Makoto stood outside the glass door of Ann's apartment building, a sight that would be ignored by a passing stranger but was cherished by Ann. Raindrops slid down her cheeks and stuck to her hair. The glow of the flickering overhead light made her freshly trimmed and braided hair look plated in a deep golden. A frown pulled down the corners of her shiny, chapstuck lips, and her eyebrows were furrowed. 

Ann shouldn't have stared. 

It was rude, perverted even, to stare at a pretty girl. That's just common sense. 

Ann kept her eyes to the floor as she walked to let Makoto in. She looked up just in time to see Makoto's small smile and polite wave. Ann tried to pretend that it didn't cut through her butter heart like a hot knife. 

Makoto wasn't stupid, however, and a history of reading people's faces gave Ann's feelings away on a silver platter. 

"Hello, Ann." She said politely. 

"Hey, Makoto." Ann looked to the bunny slippers on her feet. "You didn't have to come over, you know." 

"We had already scheduled a sleepover, remember?" Makoto lifted her overnight bag for Ann to see. 

"Oh, idiot me at it again!" Ann laughed. "It totally slipped my mind!" Though her expression was cheery, Ann was mentally kicking herself. 

"It's alright, Ann. You obviously need someone right now." Makoto placed a hand on Ann's shoulder. 

"Sorry, Makoto. It's probably not a good idea for me to get weepy in my building's lobby, though." Ann rubbed at her eyes roughly. "Let's at least get upstairs for that." 

As soon as they were both through the apartment's door, Ann flopped down on her couch. 

"Sorry that I'm such an awful host." She refused to meet Makoto's eyes. 

"I'm your friend, Ann, not as a critic." Makoto sat down near Ann's head. She started to braid the blonde hair. "What's bothering you?" 

"It's just that... Do you ever feel guilty about something you KNOW you shouldn't be ashamed off?" Ann waved her hands in the air as she ranted. 

"Yes, I understand that." Makoto said in a level voice. 

"So, like, there's this thing I do I shouldn’t be ashamed off, but here I am crying over it!" Ann looked up at Makoto, who was delicately weaving her thin fingers through Ann's hair. "I shouldn't be crying." 

Makoto wiped tears away from Ann's face with her free hand, barely even pausing the braid. 

"I feel the same way." Makoto sighed. "You should remember that, as long as it doesn't hurt someone else, I can't imagine it's as bad as you make it out to be." 

"You're right, as usual." Ann sighed. 

"It's just common sense, Ann." Makoto continued braiding. 

"Is something on your mind?" 

"Always is." Makoto focused even more adamantly on the task at hand. "Just thinking about how I never listen to my own advice." 

"We all do it." Ann snuggled a little closer to Makoto, trying to ignore the side of her brain that screamed "Pervert!" at her. They would later hold each other tight, blaming the cold of the apartment for their cuddly nature. 

Weeks later, Ann sat with Makoto as she finished up some paperwork for the student council. 

The afternoon was calm. The orange of the afternoon sun kissed Ann's cheeks as she lay on the couch in the student council room. She hummed softly every once in a while, and everything seemed fine until Makoto spoke up. 

"This work is always so miserable." Makoto groaned, making Ann look up from her phone and breaking her out of her spell. 

"Why not quit?" Ann asked. 

"Maybe I'm afraid of what would happen." Makoto laughed dryly. "A fearful Phantom Thief. Isn't that rich?" 

"Woah, Mako, you okay?" Ann stood up from her place on the couch and placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. 

"I'm so pathetic!" Makoto slammed a fist down on the table. "Still a fearful child!" 

"Woah, Mako, you're not pathetic. You're the bravest person I know! Even Akira admires you!" 

"Sure, in the Metaverse, I talk big, but I can't even quit a club I hate!" Makoto gripped the pencil in her hand. 

Ann hugged her tightly from behind, head in the crook of Makoto's neck. 

"You're the strongest person I know." Ann repeated, lips grazing Makoto's neck. "You keep me together on my hardest days." 

Makoto finally felt safe enough to break down crying. It felt satisfying to let her stress come out through the salty tears running down her face. 

"I will be brave." Makoto said, turning to face Ann. She gripped Ann's cheek and didn’t take a chance to look into Ann's eyes before she pulled their faces together. 

Maybe it was fear. Fear of rejection, or maybe fear of losing her best friend to a stupid kiss. Whatever it was, Makoto was scared. 

Ann was only surprised. The beautiful, smart, calm student council president was kissing her. Of course, part of her mind still screamed, but so much of her was enveloped in that tender kiss. 

It was slow and calculated. Every moment of the lips was a test to see how Ann would react. Like some kind of science experiment on the girl's preferences. 

When they separated, they both looked at each other worriedly. Finally, Ann broke the awkward silence that filled the room. 

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser, prez." She laughed. 

"I didn't expect you to be such a bad kisser." Makoto joked. 

"That's below the belt, Makoto." 

Ann had hoped that she would stop feeling the guilt around Makoto after being in the relationship for a while. However, every time they would go further, Ann would be filled with even more guilt than ever before. 

The first time Makoto's lips met her neck, she fisted the back of Makoto's shirt and pretended that there weren't shameful tears welling up in her eyes. 

It didn't help that Ann was so crazily in love with Makoto. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops. She wanted to slap every person she knew with a sign that said, "I HEART MAKOTO NIIJIMA!" 

Makoto wasn't as showy about love. 

In fact, around school and the Phantom Thieves, she insisted that they keep their relationship secret. Sure, it made sense, but nothing hurt more than longing for a kiss from Makoto at school. Part of her was even angry over this arbitrary rule. 

It made Ann question if Makoto was even in love with her. Maybe Makoto just wanted a quick fling, or... 

Ann tried not to think about it. 

One warm night during summer vacation, Makoto and Ann went further than they ever had before. 

Of course, they hadn't gone very far in the first place, but it was still new territory for the both of them. 

Ann's tank-top and Makoto's button-up had both been discarded to the floor next to Makoto's bed. Makoto had a hand on Ann's breast, and Ann's fingers were under Makoto's skirt. 

Something new, something fun, something pleasurable, something beautiful even. 

Makoto lowered down to suck on Ann's breast, and Ann felt those familiar tears in the corners of her eyes. She tried to enjoy Makoto's mouth and forget about the shame, but it became too much for her. 

She was supposed to be sexy and strong. She was supposed to be comfortable with her sexuality. She was Panther, for God's sake. 

So, why was her body shaking and tears pouting out of her eyes? 

It didn't take long for Makoto to notice this, of course. 

"Ann, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, no..." Ann tried to speak while her voice wavered. "I'm-I'm sorry. It's me. Y-you did n-n-nothing wrong." 

"Baby, what's happened?" Makoto wiped tears away and readjusted Ann's bra so that it was covering her. 

"M-maybe if you were a m-m-man, I would f-feel so bad." Ann sobbed. "But, I'm supposed t-to be the s-sexy Panther! I s-shouldn't feel bad!" 

"Oh, Ann." Makoto pushed stray hairs behind Ann's ear. "It's alright. You shouldn't feel guilty." 

"It just m-makes me feel so... so w-weak." Ann held Makoto's hand to ground herself. "I feel so weak." 

"You're not weak." Makoto said firmly. "Besides being the amazing Panther, you're Ann Takamaki. You put yourself on the line for your best friend Shiho, and you fought against those who oppressed you. You already have a steady modelling career. You make others jealous of you Ann. You're so strong." 

Ann might've cried a little harder at that, but soon enough, Makoto cut her off with a kiss. 

"Don't cry anymore, Ann." Makoto said. "I'd like you to feel good, if you'd let me." 

"Yes, please." Ann sniffed before smiling. 

Makoto was much slower the second time. She kissed and nipped at Ann's neck, before she heard Ann's breathy voice say, "No hickeys. Photo shoot 'morrow." 

So, Makoto opted for flicks of the tongue instead of biting. 

She worked her way down the body again, kissing and licking on Ann's sensitive spot on the bone between her breasts. Ann was running her hands through Makoto's hair, pulling accasionally. 

When Makoto's fingers slipped under the waistband of Ann's shorts, Ann started to shake again and screwed her eyes shut. 

Makoto had the shorts off in one fair swoop and climbed back up the bed to meet their lips together. 

"I love you." Makoto said as she played with the hem of the lacy pink panties. 

"You are so strong." Makoto's fingers slipped past the lace. 

"You're my sexy Panther." Fingers brushed past Ann's clit, making her whimpers turn into wet moans. 

"You're so beautiful." Makoto's index finger slipped into Ann's entrance while her thumb massaged the clit. 

Ann pulled Makoto into a kiss by the back of her neck. It tasted salty with the tears mingling on Ann's lips. Ann, caught up in guilt and pleasure, just wanted to roughly kiss her shame away, and Makoto was happy to oblige. 

Ann pulled away from the kiss and looked into her lover's eyes before an orgasm rocked her body. Makoto covered her face with small kisses as Ann came down from the high. 

"I love you so much." Ann breathed out. "I love you. I love you." She repeated like a mantra. Her mind was filled with nothing but Makoto. 

"I love you too, Ann." Makoto smiled and placed a kiss on Ann's forehead. "Now, I should get some clothes on you. Wouldn't want Sae to come home to a naked girl in my bed." 

"Wait, don’t you want me to get you... you know?" Ann looked down to the other girl's short skirt. 

"Another time. You're too tired." Makoto could tell by Ann's slow blinks that the evening had been draining to her. 

"I'm going to go down on you so good in the morning." Ann yawned and laid back on Makoto's pillows. 

Makoto laughed nervously and tried not to get herself too riled up thinking about it. 

A minute later, Makoto was back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth. She wiped the sweat and saliva from Ann's now sleeping body, and got some spare pajamas from her closet. 

Getting the clothes on the blonde was a struggle, but a story for another time. 

Soon, Makoto crawled into bed with the newly cleaned blonde and tucked her head into her strawberry scented hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I may continue this story if anyone thinks it should be continued.
> 
> My Tumblr is @norskinuggets.


End file.
